


The Return

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jaime is love sick, Romance, Smut, so is brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne’s eyes slipped open and she immediately smiled as she felt the days’ worth of stubble of her bedmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six Weeks Later

Brienne’s eyes slipped open and she immediately smiled as she felt the days’ worth of stubble of her bedmate. She snuggled back against him, raising an eyebrow as she felt his hardness press into her backside. He grunted and tightened his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Morning, blue eyes.” He murmured, his hand slipped underneath the t-shirt she wore to caress her stomach.

“Good morning.” She said, stopping his wandering hands from going further. “Jaime, we are not having sex in my childhood bedroom.”

88

_HONK HONK_

_Brienne tightened the scarf around her neck as and smiled as she caught the first glance of Tarth in the distance._

_She felt the tightness in her chest begin to unravel the closer the ferry moved closer toward the island. The past few weeks have been nothing short of lonely and hellish. She hadn’t taken Margery’s advice and opened her heart up to Jaime. What made things even worse was the way Jaime treated her with nothing but cool professionalism at work as If nothing had gone wrong at all. In all honesty it was hurtful to her, but she knew it was her own fault. This past week she decided she’d needed a break. She needed to go home. She requested Friday off and took the long weekend to clear her head._

_HONK HONK_

_She perked up even more when she saw the silhouette of Tarth grow closer and closer until she could make out the Island’s port._

88  
“You’re absolutely no fun.” Jaime complained as his hands continued their idle wandering.

She turned onto her back and gazed up at him. Her mind irrationally wondered if this was a dream, but as her fingertips moved down his nose and across his lips she knew this was real. She smiled as he gently bit her fingers, his green eyes gleaming with clear desire for her. “It’s still not happening.”

He chuckled and buried his face into her throat. “Even after our emotional vomiting you’ll deny us this make up sex reunion?” He gently rubbed his hardness against her.

Brienne shivered despite herself. “You’re so subtle.” She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “My father is literally two doors down.” She laughed as he poked her in her in the ribs. “Jaime!” she hissed as he suddenly licked the shell of her ear.

Jaime rubbed his hips against her as he licked her ear again. His hand caressed up her sides before sliding underneath her t-shirt. His fingers caressed the underside of her left breast as he murmured his plea to be inside of her.

“Come on, Blue eyes,” he murmured. “It’s been way too long.”

Brienne’s eyes widened as his fingers slid between her legs. Damn him and his persuasiveness. “Jaime,” She sighed spreading her thighs wider. She gave him a tiny moan as his fingers slid into her underwear, playing her expertly. Her hands tightened their hold on his shoulders.

“There you are.” He said with a chuckle.

There she was. Brienne’s hips moved against his hand as she felt his fingers easily draw wetness from her. Gods, she’s missed this. She pulled his mouth against his own for a deep kiss, moaning as his tongue brushed against her own.

“I need to be inside you.” He said desperately. He pulled away from her mouth as his fingers brushed against her clit.

Brienne nodded. “Yes.” She agreed breathlessly. They both froze as there was a soft knock at the door.

“Brienne?” Her father called through the door.

Brienne’s eyes widened and she clamped her thighs closed, effectively trapping Jaime’s hand.  
8

_Selwyn Tarth nearly parted the crowd as he made his way down the steps toward the boat’s entrance. “My little dove!” He called as he spotted Brienne._

_Brienne grinned as she made her way off of the ferry. She hurried into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his own, her grin widening as he easily lifted her off of her feet. She breathed in his familiar comforting scent, feeling the rest of her stress lift from her shoulders. She pulled out of his embrace with he placed her back onto her feet. “Dad.” She sighed as he caressed the side of her face. “I’ve missed you.” Although she spoke to him practically every day, she’d last seen him on Christmas which was nearly three months ago._

_Selwyn could see the troubled look in his daughter’s eyes despite her trying to hide it from him. He pulled her back into his embrace. “I’ve missed you too little one.”_  
8

Jaime quietly chuckled into her throat as he fought to remove his hand from her closed thighs.

Brienne flushed a deep red while simultaneously glaring at the side of his face. She cleared her throat. “Yes, dad?” She called back, hoping to every god she sounded normal.

There was a short pause before Selwyn answered. “I’ve started breakfast.” He called through the door. “I hope you like blueberry pancakes Jaime.”

Still chuckling, Jaime lifted his head. “I’d rather be eating something else.” He said quietly. He smirked as she flushed an even deeper red. “I love pancakes Selwyn!”

Brienne ran a hand down the side of her face. “We’ll be down in a minute dad!” she called out.

Jaime frowned down at her confused. “A minute?” He hissed, still fighting to get his hand back.

“Alright then.” Selwyn said, amusement clear in his tone.

Brienne waited until she heard the fading footsteps of her father before turning her gaze back to Jaime. “This is definitely not happening right now.”

Jaime sighed in defeat. “May I have my hand back please?”

Brienne sighed and opened her thighs. She slipped out of bed just as Jaime flopped back against the bed with a groan. He sat up and moved onto his elbows as she slipped into her jeans. “I’m still hard.” He complained, grinning as she cut her eyes at him. “Oh come now blue eyes, it’s not like he walked in us during the act.”

He took his time to really survey her bedroom. There was a lot pink and purple which surprised him. There were a few familiar expressionist paintings hung on her wall. “I can’t wait to do some legitimate snooping.” He said softly.

Brienne sighed as she quickly brushed her hair. “You should put some clothes on.” She suggested, glancing over her shoulder. His hair was wild from where she ran her fingers through it. He looked utterly debauched which was odd considering they hardly got anywhere.

Her mind whispered that she should get back into bed with him and he smirked at her as if reading her mind. She turned away from him with a shake of her head. “You’re incorrigible.” She said and his grin widened. “Please, get dressed.”

He crooked his finger toward her. “Kiss me and I will.” He patted the empty spot. “Just one more kiss, blue eyes.”

Brienne didn’t bother resisting him. She kneeled on the bed and gave him a quick touch of her lips. She quickly pulled away before he could deepen it. “Now dress.” She said, ignoring his grumbling protests.

“That was not the kiss I wanted.” He complained as he slipped out of bed.

8

_Selwyn groaned as he carried a heavy package from the basement. Brienne rushed to help him. “I got it little one.” He said, but she ignored him and took the box from his hands. He gave her an amused smile as she placed it onto the table. “My own personal assistant.” He said with amusement. “What do I do with all of the other heavy boxes I carry all the other weeks you aren’t here I wonder?”_

_Brienne rolled her eyes at him as she bent to open up the box. “You are taking the vitamins the doctor prescribed you?”_

_“Yes, my dove.” He told her every time she asked him, which was often. She’d only been here one day and he’d barely had to lift a finger. She was keeping herself busy and he knew it was because his little dove was troubled by something._

_“Is this the lemon grass?” She asked as she lifted the jar out of the box. She unscrewed the top and took a sniff. She smiled. “It smells great.”_

_Selwyn nodded. “Orders have already tripled in the Stormlands. Distribution is going to have hell keeping up with the orders.” Brienne smiled proudly at her father. Her father had started Evenstar organic beauty and bath products ten years ago and today it was worth a fortune. “We’re opening up a third store in the Riverlands.”_

_Brienne smiled as she placed the jar back into the box. “Will you be overseeing that as well?” She asked and he nodded._

_“You know I will, my dove.” He held up his hand as she began to protest. “Don’t worry Podrick will also be an overseer.” He moved toward the sink to prepare some tea. “You know you don’t have to worry about me so much, Brienne.”_

_Brienne shrugged. “It’s my job to worry, dad.”_

_Selwyn gave her a soft smile over his shoulder. “As it is my job to worry about you also, little dove.”_

_Brienne shook her head as she glanced down at her hands. “I’m fine.”_

_“Hmm.” Selwyn said softly. He placed the kettle onto the stove as he turned to face his daughter. “It’s not like I’m unhappy for your visit sweetie, but it makes me wonder what exactly you’re running from?”_

_Brienne tensed as Selwyn said the words. She gave a heavy sigh. He always knew when something was bothering her. “Dad, it’s nothing-“ She trailed off when Selwyn raised an eyebrow at her. “Really, I’m fine.”_

_“Hmm.” Selwyn repeated, turning back to the window. He frowned as he saw something peculiar. It was a figure. A man walking toward their house. “Brienne,” He said softly. “Be a dear and explain to me why there is a strange fellow walking through my garden?”_

_Brienne stood up and hurried toward the window. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Jaime?” she breathed._

88

The smell of blueberries assaulted their senses as they made their way down the back staircase. Jaime kept his hands on her waist as he followed closely behind. Brienne tried not to flush when her father glanced up at the two of them with a happy smile.

“Good morning you two.” He said as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Jaime squeezed her waist once before moving around her. “It smells wonderful.” He said. “Do you need any help?”

Selwyn pointed toward the coffee pot. “Why don’t you pour the coffee and have a seat.”

Brienne kissed Selwyn’s cheek before sitting down in the seat Jaime pulled out for her. She shyly mumbled her thanks and Jaime merely winked at her. Her blush deepened as she glanced at her father, unsurprised to see him watching the two of them with unabashed pleasure. Gods, he could be so embarrassing sometimes. She knew he knew what they were doing and it only caused her to flush an even deeper red. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Jaime’s hand brush against her knee as he sat beside her.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any old photo albums around here would you Selwyn?”

Brienne’s head shot up and she glared at Jaime as Selwyn chuckled. “Of course I do.” He replied as he poured the eggs into the frying pan. “I have two special albums I’d like to show you.”

Brienne groaned. “Dad.” She mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.

Jaime grinned as he reached out to gently squeeze her knee. “Come on, blue eyes. Just accept that I will see embarrassing childhood photos.”

Brienne found herself returning Jaime’s annoying grin with a soft smile of her own. Gods, she was pathetic.

Selwyn placed the now finished eggs onto the table. “So,” he said as he sat down. “How did you two meet?”

888

_Jaime’s clothes were soaked and his hair was plastered to his face. Although spring was right around the corner, there was a cold snap moving through the island which made the weather unseasonably cold for this time of year. There had been freezing rain earlier in the morning and it was obvious that Jaime had been caught in it._

_Selwyn frowned as he glanced at his daughter. “You know this fellow, little one?”_

_Brienne didn’t answer, instead she hurried onto the back porch. She paused on the steps as Jaime stopped his journey at the end of the walkway. They both stared at each other for a long moment. Even looking like a drowned rat, Jaime still looked like he’d stepped out of the cover of a magazine. She blinked and shook her head, part of her mind telling her this was not real, but sure enough Jaime still stood there._

_“It took me four hours to get here.” He said first, his tone annoyed. “I had a whole speech planned about how much we should make us work, but I’m freezing, I’m tired, and I love you.”_

_Brienne opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She glanced up as Selwyn placed his hand onto her shoulder._

_“Don’t let the boy stand outside any longer, Brienne!” Selwyn made his way down the stairs. He reached for Jaime’s bag and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Come on inside son, I’ve just put on some tea, do you like Jasmine?”_

_“Who doesn’t?” Jaime responded as he let Selwyn lead him up the stairs. He briefly glanced at Brienne with a small hopeful smile._

_Brienne, still standing on the porch with her mouth slightly open, turned and slowly followed them into the house._  
88

Her father wasn’t joking about the albums.

Brienne has to suffer an hour of pure embarrassment as Jaime went through the photo albums to the narration of her father telling almost every embarrassing child hood story. “Okay, Dad.” She said and both men glanced up at her. “I think that’s enough for the day.” She gave him a small strained smile as Jaime raised an eyebrow.

“Right.” Selwyn said with a small nod. “I’ll tell you the rest of the story later on, I’ve got to run into town for the afternoon.”

Jaime’s soft smile widens into an all-out grin. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as Selwyn winked at her. “Aright. I’ll be gone for most of the day.” The tone of his voice so suggestive it makes Brienne want to finally die from the embarrassment.

Jaime placed an arm around her shoulder as Selwyn gave them one final wave. “So,” He said when the front door clicked closed. “Alone at last.”  
88

_Selwyn encouraged Jaime to change out of his wet clothes in the nearest bathroom while Brienne poured the tea. She tried calm her frazzled nerves, but her body fought against her. Her hands were trembling as she poured two spoons of sugar into Jaime’s tea. She tried to take a deep breath, tensing as her father placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, unsurprised to see the concern all-knowing expression._

_“Is this what you were running from sweetie?”_

_She opened her mouth in protest, but closed it when he waved his hand._

_“I understand, Brienne.” He murmured. He kissed the side of her head._

_Brienne tensed even further despite his comforting words. What was happening here? Things were happening too fast. She’d gotten away from King’s Landing to gain some perspective on her situation and now her situation was walking out of the downstairs bathroom newly dry. Shaking her head, she sighed to herself and poured the last mug of tea. She bit her lip, her hands were still trembling._

_Selwyn wrapped his hand around her own. “It’s, okay.” He said taking his own mug. “Go and talk to him. I’ll go upstairs.”_

_No. She wanted to plead; beg that he not leave her alone. She wasn’t ready for this. She didn’t think she would ever be ready for this conversation. Still, she stayed silent and watched as her father made his way up the back staircase. She took a deep breath and grabbed both mugs. She made her way into the living room, pausing to quietly watch Jaime._

_He was newly dressed in a soft red cashmere sweater and blue jeans. He was standing with his back to her, warming his hands by the fire and looking at the pictures on the mantle. Even after six weeks of space, he still made her stomach flutter. She cleared her throat and he turned, a small smile on his face. “Hey.” She moved to stand beside him._

_“Hi.” He said softly, taking the offered cup of tea. “Thanks.”_

_She just nodded and moved to sit down, trying not to tense when he sat beside her, but failing miserably. She briefly glanced at him, unsurprised to see him watching her unabashedly. “How did you know I was here?” She asked after a long moment of silence._

_“Margery told me.” He answered simply and Brienne rolled her eyes. Of course she would._  
_888_

Brienne wrapped her hands around his face and moaned as soon as their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around Jaime’s neck, pulling him closer as he moved to kiss her neck. She moaned as he suckled gently underneath her chin. “Wait.” She said, pushing at his shoulders. He pulled back with a frown, his eyes dark and desperate with desire. She gave him a sheepish smile. “I want to show you something.” He sighed when she pulled her hand away at his nod.

“You’re trying to torture me aren’t you?” He asked as he placed his hand into her own and stood up. He allowed her to pull him out of the back door and through the small open path in the backyard. “Where are you taking me?” He asked as they stopped in front of a small cottage.

Brienne smiled. “Just come on.” She said softly as she unlocked the front door.

Jaime followed her inside pausing in surprise as she flicked the light switch on. Various paintings and drawings hung on the wall. Jaime moved closer to inspect one of the water color paintings. It was a painting of the island’s port, the sun setting beautifully in the background. He turned as Brienne touched his shoulder. “This was my mother’s painting.” She explained gently. “This is all of her work.”  
99

_Of course Margery gave her up. “Oh.” She said. They were both silent and Brienne fought to urge to squirm because of the deafening silence. She tensed as Jaime sighed first._

_“I’ve never been to this part of the Stormlands before.” Jaime said softly. He glanced at her. “Only I wish they were under better circumstances.”_

_Brienne gave a sigh. “Jaime-“_

_Jaime placed his mug onto the table in front of them. “Is it really so terrible, Brienne? Loving me I mean.”_

_Brienne knew he would waste no time in getting straight to the point. She met Jaime’s desperate gaze with her own sad gaze. “It isn’t.” She answered softly. “I’m just—“ She trailed off and shook her head. “I’m scared.” She admitted and as soon as she said the words her whole body began to tense up. She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t ready to explain. Her hands tightened on the mug she held as they began to tremble. She looked away from him and toward the fire._

_“Hey,” Jaime said, placing a hand on her knee so she could look at him. “I’m scared shitless.” He admitted with a wane smile. “If that helps.”_

_Brienne gave him a tiny smile. It does help to know that she wasn’t alone in her feelings. Jaime was afraid, but he was here. He traveled all the way to Tarth. For her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I—do have feelings for you Jaime.” Her voice shook as the next words tumbled from her mouth. “But the last time I let someone—I’ve not had the best of luck when it comes to—loving someone.”_

_Jaime nodded in understanding. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked._

_Brienne’s hands tightened on her mug before she took a deep breath and began to sleep. “I was once engaged.” She began._

TBC


	2. The Relationship That Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Thank you for the kudos. Life has been quite interesting for me lately :) anyway, here it is.

_Dance clubs of any sort just weren’t Brienne’s forte. The pounding beat of the music made her teeth clang in a dangerous uncomfortable fashion. She glanced out at the other club inhabitants smiling softly when she spotted Margery in the fray of dancers, her expression the perfect picture of pleasure and happiness. Brienne wished she could relate to the feeling. She sighed to herself and turned away; feeling completely out of place._

_“You look like I feel.”_

_Brienne glanced up from her drink, surprised to see the familiar face of Hyle Hunt standing next to her. He was wearing the disarming smile he always wore; she frowned at him anyway. Hyle interned at her father’s’ only store in King’s Landing. She always ran into him whenever she has classes and he always flirts with her. It was unsettling. “What are you doing here?”_

_Hyle shrugged. “I have no idea.” He smiled again. “I feel pretty out of place though.”_

_Brienne nodded. “I could definitely relate.” She said softly, but didn’t say more._

_They both sat quietly next to one another, both watching the other dancers._

_“Looks like your friend is enjoying herself.” Hyle commented as they both watched Margery make out with the guy shew as dancing with._

_“She is.” Brienne said simply, and he sighed._

_“Look, do you—would you like to go somewhere more quietly? To talk?” He said when she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “There’s a diner around the corner from here.” He cleared his throat. “My treat?”_

_“I won’t leave my friend.” Brienne said, turning her gaze to Margery who was still making out with the guy she had been dancing with and Brienne was all too familiar on how this night would turn out. She sighed and glanced back at Hyle who held a hopeful look in his eyes. What was the harm in having a late dinner with someone? She didn’t want to be at this club in the first place. “Let me tell her first before we go.”_

_2 and a half years later_

_Margery had surprised her with a trip to the Highgarden as they had the most beautiful wedding dresses in Westeros._

_“Oh my gods.” Margery murmured as Brienne emerged from the dressing room in her choice of wedding dress. “You look beautiful, Brienne.”_

_Brienne turned in a circle, the mermaid dress flared out at the bottom. “Do I?” She asked softly. “Do you think Hyle would like it?”_

_Margery stood up with a grin. “He’s going to love it.” She grinned as she lifted Brienne’s hair up off of her shoulders. “Did you decide if you’re wearing your hair up or down?”_

_Brienne flushed as she shook her head with a shrug. “I haven’t really thought of it.” She bit her lip with indecision._

_Margery nodded as she grabbed Brienne’s hair and lifted it up. “I think up.” She said. “It’ll show off your slender neck. It’s so elegant.”_

_Brienne rolled her eyes. “I’ve never been told my neck was elegant before.” She twisted her head to and fro to see if she liked the suggestion. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down, smiling as she noticed it was a message from Hyle._

_“Ugh,” Margery said as she glanced around Brienne’s shoulder. “You guys make me sick.”_

_“Shut up,” Brienne said, with a love sick smile. “It’s sweet.”_

_Margery nodded. “Sweet and sick.” She smiled at her friend. “I think this is the one.”_

_Brienne smiled as she nodded in agreement. “It should be after fifteen dresses.” Brienne glanced at her reflection again, a tiny smile forming on her lips. She ran her hand down her side as she bit her lip. “Do I look—is it—“ She trailed off with a nervous laugh and a shake of her head. “I cannot believe I’m going to be married.” Marriage was something she hadn’t ever thought of until after being with Hyle for two years._

_“Well it’s happening.” Margery said with a grin. “Now turn again let me see it from the side.”_

_88_

_“I was happy.” Brienne explained as Jaime nodded his understanding. She shook her head with a wry laugh. “I believed I had found an equal.”_

_Jaime nodded in understanding. “Then what happened?”_

_Brienne sighed as she thought of that terrible night when everything fell apart. “I had decided to return home earlier than I’d planned so that I could surprise Hyle.” She sighed and glanced into the fire, her thoughts going back to that terrible morning. “That’s when everything fell apart.”_

_88_  
_Brienne could only stare in shock at the scene before her. Hyle lying naked and sleeping with another woman wrapped in his arms. Brienne blinked slowly, her mind racing; heart pounding. She stepped back, knocking into the dresser as she did, the noise startling both of them awake._

_Hyle’s sleepy eyes widened as they focused on Brienne. “Brie—“ He trailed off as she suddenly turned and exited the room._

_Brienne slowly made her way into the living room and sat down onto the edge of the couch, still in shock._

_“Brienne.” Hyle said as he followed her. “It isn’t what you think!”_

_Brienne glanced up as the woman, now fully dressed, made her way toward the exit. She glanced at Hyle as he sat beside her._

_“It wasn’t—I was drunk. She doesn’t mean anything—Brienne you have to believe me.”_

_Brienne blinked dazedly at him as he continued to plead his case. It wasn’t what it looked like? Her confused gaze turned into a glare. “It wasn’t what it looked like?” She repeated quietly. She shook her head. “How could you do this?”_

_Hyle shook his head. “Brienne it was a mistake. You don’t—“ He trailed off with a sigh and a shake of his head. He laughed. “You know what? I can’t even pretend anymore.”_

_Brienne stared up at him. “What?”_

_Hyle began to pace as he spoke. “I was going to tell you after our marriage, but now is as good of a time as any. I thought If I could pretend enough to love you it’ll eventually stick, but—It doesn’t matter.”_

_“What?” Brienne repeated quietly._

_Hyle reached for her hands as he sat beside her again. “Brienne, I know you love me and while I don’t feel the same, a marriage between us could still work. You get the marriage you want and I continue on in my success.”_

_888_

_“I punched him.” Brienne finished and Jaime smiled._

_“Good.” He said, he gently kissed her hand. “I’m sorry, Blue eyes.”_

_Brienne shook her head. “I was so stupid to trust him. How could I not know? How couldn’t I see he was pretending to love me?”_

_Jaime shrugged. “You were in love.” He said simply. “It makes us become blind to the most obvious things sometimes.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I am selfishly glad you didn’t marry that asshole.”_

_Brienne glanced at Jaime again, noting the soft clearly loving expression in his gaze. How could she doubt him? Hyle had never looked at her this way. No one had never looked her this way. In truth, no one had ever made her feel this way either. “I’m so tired of being afraid.” She lay her head against his shoulder, suddenly exhausted._

_“So stop.” Jaime said softly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “I love you, Brienne.”_

_Brienne sighed heavily. “I think—I love you too.”_

_Jaime’s eyes drifted closed as he let out a deep breath of relief. “May I kiss you, blue eyes?”_

_Brienne smiled as she glanced up at him. “Please?”_

_Jaime pressed his mouth against her own._


	3. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times ahead

“These are beautiful Brienne.” Jaime said as he moved onto the next painting. “Was this her studio?” He asked and she nodded. 

“My father built this cottage when they were engaged. He said she liked to be alone when she painted. Peaceful creativity she called it.” She moved around him and slid her coat off. She placed it onto the coat rack beside the door. 

Jaime nodded. “I could appreciate that.” He tilted his head to the side as he caught sight of familiar scenery. “Is that the water gardens?” He smiled as he looked closer. “She managed to paint details I couldn’t begin to remember.” 

Brienne smiled proudly. “She traveled quite a bit before settling here on Tarth with Dad.” She moved toward the sitting area and sat down on the small loveseat there. She reached for a sketchbook. “She led a very interesting life. Come sit with me?” 

Jaime took in his surroundings, noting the small sitting area and kitchenette to the right of him. To the left of him was a fireplace, in front of that was a pallet of pillows, sheets and blankets. He moved toward Brienne, sliding into the empty space beside her. “What’s this?” 

Brienne sighed. “Her sketchbook.” She opened the first page which revealed a few strangers from her travels. “She loved watching people. Sketching them.” 

Jaime turned the next page, caressing the beautifully sketched hands. “This is magnificent.” 

Brienne nodded. “My father said she always would say you could tell a lot about someone just by looking at their hands.” She turned the next few pages, pausing on a drawing of a little girl.

“Look at you, Blue eyes.” He ran fingers across the sketch. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

Brienne nodded as she glanced around. “I used to come here when I wanted to be close to her or whenever I just wanted to be alone.” 

Jaime grinned. “Didn’t bring any teenage boys back here?” He asked and she snorted. 

“No.” She said, her cheeks burning. “Boys were the last thing on my mind.” 

“Mmhmm.” Jaime said teasingly. “I’m pretty sure you brought me here for alternative reasons.” He waggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. He grinned and kissed her hand. 

“You’re incorrigible.” She said, standing to light the fireplace. 

“But right.” He said softly, tilting his head to get a better view of her ass. “Aren’t I?” 

“Shut up.” She said, striking a match. She dropped it onto the logs she had arranged there. She reached for the poker, stoking the fire to life. She could feel Jaime’s eyes on her and she could feel herself flush even more, the heat from the fire doing nothing but adding to warmth of her skin.

Biting her lip, she poked at the fire one last time and stood up, gasping in surprise as Jaime’s arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She swallowed down a sigh as he kissed the back of her neck. Her eyes drifted closed as his hands caressed the skin of her stomach through her sweater. “Jaime.” 

“Brienne.” He said. “Blue eyes,” his arms wrapped around her waist again. “I’ve missed you-“ he trailed off as she turned in his arms. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against her own. 

Brienne wrapped both arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, tongues thrusting against each other, fighting for dominance. 

Jaime pulled away from her, and reached down in order to pull up her sweater. “Arms up.” He instructed softly. Brienne did as Jaime instructed, shyly lifting her arms as Jaime lifted the sweater over her head and tossed it over his shoulder. 

Brienne moved onto her knees, pulling him down so that he was kneeling with her onto the pallet of pillows and blankets. She bit her lip as Jaime lifted both of her hands and kissed them. Brienne reached down, pulling the polo he wore over his head. Her hands caressed up his bare chest, smiling from his hiss of pleasure as her fingernails brushed against his nipples. She pulled him closer for another kiss, not bothering to hide her moan as his tongue touched her own. Jaime’s hands moved to unlatch the front of her brag and he grinned as he pulled the cups away. His hands cupped the small orbs and he massaged them, sighing as the filled his hands perfectly. “You’re amazing.” He said quietly. 

Brienne smiled as she pulled him down on top of her. “You have too many clothes on.” 

88

Things had slowed considerably once they were both naked. It was not something she had expected, given the way Jaime had promised in very vivid detail how he planned on ravaging her the moment they were both naked. Instead, he’d switched gears, now seemingly satisfied with lying next to her; naked. He gazed down at her with that same look he’d been given her for the past few months, only this time it didn’t scare her. She embraced it this time, gazing back at him with sudden confidence. She ran her fingers through his hair, down the side of his face and into his beard. She shivered as his hand caressed her stomach. 

He was staring at her, at nothing but her and it made the throbbing between her legs all the more intense. 

“Tell me again?” He asked quietly. 

She blinked confused. “What-Oh—“ She trailed off with a small smile on her lips. “I love you.” His mouth was against her own as soon as she said the words. 

She moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck as she deepened their kiss, his lips and tongue driving her to near madness as they pulled apart her nerve endings. She pulled away from his mouth first, pulling him in for a hug. She pressed her nose against the warmth of his skin, once again silently thankful for Jaime’s persistence on getting what he wanted. 

She could feel his cock pressing into the side of her thigh. Her hands roamed his back, his sides, running up to hold onto his shoulders. His own hands drifted down to brush her breast and she groaned as he squeezed her nipples. “Fuck, Brienne.” He murmured, lowering his head to wrap his lips around one. 

“Jaime.” She cried out, burying her hands into his hair. She spread her thighs as his fingers slid between them, slipping into her cunt to slid against her clit. “Gods,” She murmured, “Fuck.” 

Jaime chuckled as he pulled his mouth away. “I love to hear you say the word fuck, blue eyes.” He slipped two fingers inside her opening before she could respond; the blush on her cheeks said more than enough. His fingers fucked her gently, giving the same special attention to the other breast. 

Brienne writhed beneath him, her moans growing louder with each passing second, her face glowing and eyes drugged with lust. She moved her hips, grinding against his hand as his fingers moved faster. “Jaime,” She panted, moving her hand down his chest and between his legs. 

Jaime’s eyes widened. “fuck!” He hissed as her hand wrapped around his cock. He leaned over for a quick dirty kiss. “Don’t-“ He panted. “Don’t stop, blue eyes.” He hissed and jerked in her hands as she stroked him. 

She nodded her agreement as her hips moved. His fingers continued to fuck her, and her hands continued to stroke him; foreheads leaned together, eyes closed, both moaning and panting for breath. Their bodies hummed through a long moment of unrelenting sensations and desperate rising need. Jaime’s eyes widened as he pulled away with a Jerk. 

“Brienne.” He groaned as he spilled into her hand. He collapsed, burying his face into her throat shivering as she continued to stroke him to completion. He chuckled with a shake of his head as he rose up, giving her a sheepish smile. She wiped her hand as he kissed her cheek. “Didn’t count on the early finish,” He breathed. 

She stroked his face with a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s been a while.” The throbbing between her legs continued and she shifted restlessly. 

“It sure has.” Jaime agreed. He shifted, kissing her throat, between her breast and down her stomach. He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder. “Since the score is one and zero, I’d say it’s time for me to catch up.” 

 

Brienne’s eyes drifted closed as his mouth buried itself into her cunt. Her hands buried themselves into his silky locks as his tongue flicked and sucked her clit. He slid two of his fingers inside of her, probing her again, drawing more wetness from her. “Jaime.” She moaned, moving her hips against him. She tightened her hold in his hair, pushing his mouth harder against her cunt. She was so close. Climbing again, higher and higher as his finger touched that place inside her over and over. “Jaime,” She panted, whimpered, her eyes widening as she came undone underneath his mouth. 

He groaned, eyes closing from the taste of her. He licked her once then twice, chuckling as she weakly pushed his head away. He kissed her thigh before he gently lowered it back onto the blankets. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he came up to kiss her. “I fucking love you.” He mumbled against her mouth. 

Brienne moved his hair from his eyes as she grinned up at him. Her hands drifted down his ribs, over his hips to his ass. She squeezed mischievously and shifted her swollen, drenched pussy to rub against his cock. “Care to break this tie?” She asked softly, flushing an even deeper red. 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Those are my sexy lines.” He said, he leaned over to kiss her, gasping in surprise as she used her strength to roll them over. He gripped her waist as she slid on top of him. 

“Sorry.” She said, not sounding sorry at all. 

“It’s fine,” Jaime said, his hands caressed up her thighs. “It’s fine.” He repeated. He swept her hair over her shoulder. “You know this is my favorite sight.” He murmured, grinning as she smiled shyly down at him. Her lips were swollen from their hungry kisses, her face that glorious red he’s grown so fond off. “Fuck me, blue eyes.” 

Brienne nodded then rose up on her knees, reaching down to grasp his cock. She sank down on him slowly, whimpering as he filled her. It has been too long. 

“Fuck,” Jaime hissed, squeezing her waist. “I’m glad I came once already.” This would be over before it began. 

Brienne giggled as she swirled her hips. “Mmm,” She sighed from the pleasure that coursed through her. She moved her hips steadily against his own, moaning as his hands squeezed her breasts. 

“Fuck, yes,” He encouraged quietly when she increased her movements. His hands slid from her breast, back down her waist. He squeezed harder as she began to ride him in earnest. He moved his own hips, meeting her thrusts with his own. “Brienne..” 

“Yes,” Brienne moaned, she reached for his wandering hands and entwined their fingers. She shuddered and whimpered. Her cunt quivered around his cock as she felt the beginnings off her climax start in her belly and move down. “Jaime!” 

Jaime’s eyes widened as she tightened around him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he felt himself fall apart. “Brienne,” He groaned as he came, “I love you.” 

Brienne wrapped her arms around Jaime, resting her forehead against his own as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes drifted closed as she whispered back. “I love you too.” The words came easy to her now, they actually made her heart pound and her head spin in a dizzying fashion. 

Jaime tightened his hold on her as he spoke quietly with a grin. “It’s actually still a tie, blue eyes.” 

Her eyes slipped open as she returned his grin. “Guess we’ll have to see who can break the tie first?” 

Jaime rolled her over onto her back with a chuckle. “I’m up for the challenge.”


End file.
